


Mute

by MisanthropistDude



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rainbow Six Siege based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropistDude/pseuds/MisanthropistDude
Summary: Jaune Arc is a wannabe huntsman, but he didn’t have the qualifications to actually become one, so he cheated his way to Beacon Academy, he lied his way in... but that was a lie, a well-kept secret.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Penny Ponledina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue- A distant past memory

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to breed this thing, using the rainbox six style of teams, as you can see, our protagonist is Jaune, so he will be mute. Let's see how this actually works.
> 
> This will be a 3rd person writting, but I will show Jaune's thoughts by putting them between (...).
> 
> A lot of swearing might be spelled, so read at your own risk.

Cold steps could be heard, apparently approaching from somewhere.

The distinctive sound of a fleshy cut with splashing of liquid, followed by the sound of something falling. Cold steps now wet continued approaching.

The sound of silenced pistol shots echoed the empty room, followed by objects falling.

‘Were not done.’ A weary voice murmured in complete isolation. The owner of said voice kept on walking until a door was reached.

A few seconds after the door was opened a voice boomed through the whole room. ‘So, you are the kid that Six sent? Mute was it?’ A tall and buff man stood at the other end of the room, though his questions were answered by silence and the resume of the approaching steps.

‘It doesn’t matter, when I’m done with you, I will send what’s left to you back to your family.’ The tall man pulled out a big sword.

The sound of two swords clashing through the room, throwing sparks, but the weary voice owner easily overpowered the tall man, causing great confusion to said man.

‘I can’t seem to summon my aura nor use my semblance.’ The tall man said indignantly, and was consumed by the confusion until he saw a weird looking aura around the other man, seemed like static of a T.V. but oozing out of his body.

‘I see, that must be your semblance.’ Those were the last words spoken that night. The sound of blood falling followed by a single silenced shot, and the silence reigned again.


	2. The lie of the century

A blond teenager woke up to a nightmare... well that’s wrong, perhaps a memory. Cold sweat covered his body. 

(What am I doing? Why do I dream of this again?) Jaune woke up with a strange feeling, a hunch, like something was going to go terribly wrong. 

(Why do I even bother? A new disaster appears every day.) Jaune stood up and looked at the electronic clock, ‘5:32 am’ or so it marked. Deciding he didn’t want to return to his peaceful slumber he decided to go out for a walk. Walking towards the door he felt a hand pulling him, he saw a petite and pale hand on his sleeve. 

‘Where are you going Jaune?’ Pyrrha said with her voice still slurring the words. 

‘I couldn’t sleep, so I thought going for a walk would help.’ Jaune replied while taking Pyrrha’s hand and putting it on her chest, and she just turned her head with a little blush that went unnoticed by Jaune. 

When Jaune got out of the room he went directly towards the fountain in the middle of the entrance of the school, he looked up and said his last words for the next couple hours. ‘This is definitely is going to be a shitty week.’ 

\-------------

Sitting there for about an hour he received a text message, he already knew who was it from. (What could Ozpin want from me this early?) Until he saw the message and went pale. 

‘Cinder Fall and some of her underlings are coming to this school, under the wings of Heaven Academy. Lionheart probably has something to do with it. Call me when you see this.’ Was written on the message. 

Jaune immediately called Ozpin back, and the call was answered hastily. ‘When are these new peers coming?’ Jaune said without missing a beat. (Knew this week would be bad.) 

‘Next month, they are supposedly coming for the Vytal Festival. I know is too much to ask, but could you keep an eye on them?’ Ozpin said with his usual monotone voice. ‘I will check on Lionheart.’ 

‘It’s not like I have other option, do I?’ Jaune hanged the phone after saying that. Then he saw the clock in his scroll and saw that was almost 7 am. (I really should head back. I’ll deal with these pests later.) And so, his journey towards his room began just to end shortly after. 

\-------------

Since Jaune had already woken up, he got himself prepared with time to spare, so he just waited for his teammates to wake up and get ready. It was an uneventful morning, until he saw a message from Ozpin: ‘Is no longer needed for you to hold back, you may participate with full strength at combat class. I know you’ve been frustrated since you couldn’t fight, but now I need you to practice. You can’t use your semblance though, its better kept in secret.’ A simple ‘Ok.’ was Jaune’s answer. 

Everything went as usual, even combat class, with Glynda magically choosing randomly Jaune and Cardin for a spar. (This shit has to be rigged.) 

Both opponents retrieved their equipment and went directly towards the arena. 

‘So, Jauny boy, are you ready for another ass beating?’ Cardin said with a smug smile, feeling cocky as ever. 

(This clown doesn’t know that this day he is getting his ass swept.) ‘Sure, why not?’ Jaune said in a dismissive manner. With of course infuriated Cardin. 

‘You will begin when the clock reaches 0.’ Glynda explained. 

3\. 2. 1. 0. 

And so, the fight began, if it could be called a fight. 

Cardin approached with an open swing from his mace, to which Jaune answered by just parrying it with ease. Everyone was amazed by such display, Cardin was confused, so he kept on attacking blindly. 

Jaune parried and blocked every single attack from Cardin, until he got bored. (I can finally kick your ass.) 

Jaune clashed with Cardin and used his shield to throw the mace out of Cardin’s hands, then proceeded to sheathe his sword and beat the ever-living crap out of Cardin, delivering slashes and blunt attacks until Cardin’s aura was depleted. 

Every except Glynda looked impressed by that display of fighting prowess. 

‘I was waiting to see what you were capable of, you don’t see a Rainbow in action every day.’ Glynda whispered Jaune, to which he replied. ‘Ozpin told you?’ And Glynda’s response was a simple nod. 

When going back he saw both Team RWBY and Team JNPR waiting of him. 

(This is going to a pain in the ass to explain.)


	3. Unopposed killing spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has to explain why he can’t explain his explanation.

Jaune looked incredibly tired and it was only 5pm. But it was understandable, having to deal with 10 questions per minute is tiresome, but after some dismissive answers and the whole in time you’ll know he was set, opting to just convince them that it was a secret that he could not tell. (Which was a pain to deal with).

‘Hey Ozpin, do you think I could talk to team RWBY and NPR about this whole Vytal festival fiasco?’ Jaune texted Ozpin while he directed himself towards the training grounds. (This way I can actually explain a little about my sudden improve in fight proficiency). 

‘You may, but careful not to mention our targets nor the organization’s name. That’s all that you should keep in mind. If you really want to tell them, you can, but they will have to become part of your platoon, your platoon is the only one with just one person.’ Ozpin replied swiftly. (Sounds easy enough).

‘They can become handy if needed, but I prefer not to get them involved. I’ll have this in mind, but should I tell Ruby? She has the silver eyes of legend, she is bound to be used as a weapon agains evil.’ Jaune presented his concerns to Ozpin.

‘Yes, that is true, but you and her are not in the same level, you don’t fight only evil, our organization is beyond that. She mustn’t be tainted by this secret war.’ Ozpin condemned Jaune’s luck, the only reason he got accepted so early is because his semblance and large aura pool. (It makes sense, but we’ll be able to hide the truth for so long? Only time will tell).

‘So no one has to know the real reason of my enrollment here? I guess family is out too.’ At this point, Jaune had already reached the training grounds, but he kept looking for answers for his endless questions. (I knew this was a lonesome road, but at this point I can’t get off this ride).

‘Yes, after all your family could be a target as well, just like you have been. I got to do some stuff, but you are free to reach for my office went doubt clouds you. And be sure to use your skill, but not show your true potential, it would be bad if our enemies discovered what you’re capable of.’ Ozpin last text was sent. (It would be a shame if I lose my opportunity to instantly kill them).

Jaune stood up from the could floor he ended sitting on and directed himself towards the training module, he used the option of multiple enemies with maximum difficulty, he was able to tear through the robots with ease, only having to deal a clean killing cut for each. He had been so absorbed into ‘killing’ these robots that he didn’t notice the presence of aura entering the training grounds he was in.

(Some has come to check on me? I hope they didn’t see much). Jaune turned to see a slim beautiful face that he had been liking for quite a while, and he enter in a trancelike state when he saw her making a ponytail with her precious white hair. Jaune quickly regained his consciousness and spoke first. ‘I didn’t know that I had fans.’ (Why did I say that?! She’s going to get pissed and leave).

This other student only rolled her eyes and huffed. ‘I was just curious about how a dork like you could suddenly gain so much skill in a span of a weekend, but that’s impossible, I just came to discover why you never showed your skill. Even after the fight with Cardin I could tell, you were holding back, why is that?’ Weiss quickly made her intentions known. (It was to be expected for someone like her to think that).

‘I…’ Jaune’s throat got dry and he couldn’t come with something to say. (The real questions is: should I lie or tell the truth?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is up to you to decide whenever Jaune lies or tells the truth.  
> So, for the few that decide to read this you are free to choose, or if you’re feeling bold make a suggestion (that I will likely ignore).  
> If there’s no real answer I will just spin a coin or whatever.


	4. Monster's loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune reveals his and the organization's true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I flipped a coin.

(I suppose I can tell her. I mean... she is trustworthy, right? And if I lied, she’d probably see right through it.) ‘I’ll tell you. I can do that. But beware of the consequences of knowing this, knowing this will certainly not benefit you. After all, there ‘‘is’’ a reason why I didn’t tell anyone. Do you still want to hear it?’ Jaune explained. 

Weiss had a thoughtful expression. ‘I still feel like I want to know it.’ Jaune expression quickly darkened making a face that actually scared Weiss a little. 

‘There won’t be turning back after I speak.’ Jaune waited to see Weiss nod, once she did, he continued. ‘The truth that you are about to hear is confidential and shall not be spread, otherwise I shall be forced to silence you and those who know. I will start explaining everything now, so pay attention because I don’t like repeating myself.’ Jaune quickly said and continued without waiting Weiss’ answer. 

‘I am working in an operation called Rainbow, tasked to destroy anyone that threatens humanity, such as the Grimm, the White Fang and other several organizations that I cannot tell. This organization is secret in nature, therefore the reason of having to lie. Of course, my relationship with everyone is real, but I could not tell anyone this, I just could bear putting any of you in danger. Your case was unavoidable, hence the reason I tell you this.’ Jaune sighed quite loudly. 

With something in his mind, he continued. ‘Since you know this you will become part of my platoon, because a was the only one that had only one member.’ Jaune lightly chuckled. ‘Well be tasked different missions, of course you will be paid for your services, but you can’t tell anyone this, not even your parents. You wouldn’t want to get more people involved. If you really want to get someone else in this platoon, you shall consult me first.’ Jaune finished. 

‘I understand and I, as the heiress of the Schnee company will take responsibility. But I have a question.’ Weiss looked towards Jaune, who just nodded. ‘What is your semblance? You must have one if you are into this.’ That made Jaune sweat a little, but he opened his mouth to speak. 

‘My semblance is called Aura disruption. I have the ability to eliminate aura from being used. Since, you know, that aura is a manifestation of the soul, it emits a light when it is summoned making it tangible force. My semblance allows me to destroy that light, thus making my opponent unable to summon his aura. And I can actually decide if I destroy everyone’s auras or just one person specifically. I want you to look at my eyes and summon your aura.’ Jaune said to Weiss. 

‘Ok.’ Weiss did as she was told, but she only managed to summon her aura for less than a second, then she was unable to summon it again. Then she noticed Jaune’s eyes shift from being dark blue to a lighter tone of blue, and saw a weird looking aura oozing out of his body, making an effect of T.V. static. 

‘This is the nature of my semblance, and I can do it with every kind of aura, or with everyone at the same time.’ Just as Jaune said that his eyes shifted to a white almost grey color. ‘This is the reason why I am so dangerous. I can still use my aura so I can easily overpower everyone, and I can easily kill anyone I am tasked to.’ Jaune said while looking slightly ashamed he said something so horrible, but his façade won’t break easily. 

Jaune felt a call and saw the name of the called. ‘This is the end of our conversation... you have till next week to decide if you want to drag some else, just so you know, the more the easier our next mission will be. Everyone is fine, except for Ruby, she is a special case, I'll tell you later. Prepare yourself, because next week we will also start training, so you better develop a stomach ‘cuz blood will be spilling everywhere.’ Jaune let a darkish laugh, and proceeded to answer the phone while he left. 

Weiss just stood there, almost shacking. The idea of what Jaune has been through terrified her, but she was determined to help him, there’s no way to tell when he would finally break after all. As scared as she was, she was determined to help Jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is a very important reason why I didn't show Jaune's thoughts in this chapter.


End file.
